Love at First Dance
by TrueNightingale
Summary: Coming back together with his castmates to film HSM 2, Corbin Bleu never expected he'd find love along the way.
1. New Story

A/N: This is a real people fic I came up with. It involves Corbin Bleu and an ordinary girl he meet and sparks fly between the two.  
If you don't like real people fics, don't read. 

Reuniting with the cast and crew of High School Musical to film the sequel had been a high point in the life of Corbin Bleu. But what he didn't expect was that he would not only find a new friend, but also a new love...

I'll post more tomorrow but I need to know if you guys like the idea. The story won't have much of a plot, just Corbin finding love.


	2. A Spark

If you told Corbin Bleu two years ago that he'd be apart of the biggest hit movie to take the world by storm, he probably would have laughed at your face. But here he was. A successful actor, singer, and dancer. All because of a little movie called High School Musical.

Now he was back, along with the rest of the cast and people behind the scenes to film the sequel. Being back on the set had been mind-racking. But it felt like coming home.

Today was the first day of dance rehearsals, which everyone had been dreading. Corbin watched as Chucky Klapow, the chorographer from the last film, and Kenny Ortega, the director, came to stand in front of the cast and dancers.

"Hey guys how's it going?" Chucky asked.

Everyone shouted a buch of 'okay's and 'good's as Chucky continued.

"Now I know everyone is as psyched as I am to be back here. But, wanting to make this movie bigger and better then the first is going to take a lot of hard work. And also some extrs help."

"Which is why Chucky and myself have brought in another chorographer to assist us."

Just then, a beautiful young girl stepped into the large studio space. She had medium length light brown hair that was pulled back into a pony tail with side bangs slipping out of its grip, green eyes that shimmered with kindness, milky white skin, and was dressed in a dark red tank top, black tights that stopped at her calfs and a pair of professional dance shoes.

Corbin couldn't explain it, but something about this girl intrigued him.

The girl made her way to stand inbetween Kenny and Chucky, Kenny wrapped an arm around her shoulder before he spoke.

"Everyone, this Amanda Marie Collins. she's an up and coming chorographer. And Chucky and I thought she would add just the right amount of fresh ideas needed to make this movie great."

"Hey everyone. Like Kenny said, my name's Amanda and I'm here to help make HSM 2 all it can be. and I hope I won't let you down."

Amanda dispersed herself through the crowd, introducing herself to everyone. Corbin was the last one she came to.

"Hi I'm Amanda." She stuck out her hand and he shook it, feeling a sudden spark that ran through him.

"Corbin. Nice to meet you."

"So you're Corbin? Kenny and Chucky told me all about you. They said you were one of the best dancers in the cast."

"Well, I don't know about all that. I mean everyone here is just as talented."

"Modest huh? I like that. Don't see that too often."

"I guess I'm different."

"Maybe you are. I guess I'm gonna have to fond out for myself."

She smiled a raidantly before proceeding to watch Keeny and Chucky show her and everyone the moves they had so far for the dance scenes. But COrbin only halfly paid attention. His eyes seemed to be glued to a certain petite brunette who left quite an effect on him. 


	3. To Dance With You

Rehearsals were now something that Corbin looked forward to everyday. Reason being, he got to see Amanda everyday. There was something about her and he had been unable to get her out of his head since they met. He loved the feeling.

Another thing that surprised him about Amnda was that she was extremely talented. She danced with such grace and as a chorographer, she was amazing. She worked with each dancer if they were having trouble or if they had a solo. And when she worked with the entire group, she left no one out.

She became everyone's friend, including his own. He felt that they had connected the most out of the group. They were the same age(eighteen) and they talked alot. He always made her laugh and she seemed to make him smile for no reason at all. She was definitely something special.

After a long day of dance rehearsals, everyone was heading out, including Corbin until her voice stopped him.

"Hey Corbin do you think you could stick around? I have an idea I want your opinion on."

"No problem."

"Are you sure? I mean you have to be exhausted."

"Not really. I'm a ball of energy remember?" She laughed at him, making his heart speed up. "So what dance are we talking about?"

"The couple's dance, the one centering around Troy and Gabriella. I'm not sure if it flows right or if it has the right amount of emotion."

"Okay. Show me what you have so far."

"Alright."

After she clicked the music on, Corbin watched her place her arms in front of her, showing where her arms would be placed on her partner. She moved to the beat, hips swinging, turning at particular movements. At a point when she spun her body around twice, she was surprised when she felt Corbin's in the right places as he dipped her.

"I thought you could use a hand." He raised her back up to eye level, but keeping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah. Thanks. So what'd you think?"

"I think it's perfect Amanda. You worry too much."

"Yeah well I'm a perfectionist. always have been."

"well trust me, it's good. It's soft, smooth, and romantic. Everything the scene should be."

"Thank you Corbin."

"Anything for you."

She smiled that glorious smile again before pulling him into a hug which he gladly returned. There was that spark again. Of couse he always felt it by just being around her. Amanda was definitely not like any girl he'd met before. 


	4. See You Later

The filming of the movie went smoothly and was alot of fun. The whole cast hung out together just like old times, and Amanda was included. and the more time Corbin and Amanda spent with each other, the more they felt something between them.

So when the final day of filming came around, it was a sad day. Most of all, sad for Corbin for the fear of never seeing Amanda again. He couldn't imagine not talking to her of hanging out with her on a daily basis anymore.

As the cast was making their tearful goodbyes, Corbin found himself retreating to the rehearsal room. He was just standing in the middle of the expansive room deep in thought that he didn't hear Amanda come in.

"I thought I might find you here." Quickly turning around, he smiled when he saw her. she looked beautiful. Her naturally wavy hair was down falling across her shoulders and down her back, she wore a shimmery teal and white flowing skirt that dropped to her knees, jean jacked overlapping a teal baby doll top, and white and tan wedges.

"How'd you know?"

"I guess I know you better then you think. Scary huh?"

"Not really. I think I know you just as well. Like how I knew you'd probably come looking for me."

"You knew I'd come looking for you huh? A little arrogent aren't we Mr. Bleu?"

"No. I just know you. And I am a tiny bit arrogent." Both chuckled when the air became serious. He saw tears forming at the corners of her eyes as he scooped her into a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you Corbin."

"I'm gonna miss you too Amanda. More then you I can say." Their grips tighened on each other before they regretfully pulled away.

"well, to make this a little easier, I wanted to find you for two reasons. One to say goodbye and hug you. And to give you this." She then handed him a piece of paper with a phone number.

"What's this?"

"It's my cell number. So if you ever want get together or just talk, now you can call me. I really am going to miss you Corby."

"Me too Shortie." she smiled at his endearment to her before embracing him again.

"You better call me okay?"

"Scout's honor."

"Good. Then this is goodbye."

"No, it's not. It's a, see you later."

"Okay then. See you later."

"Count on it."

His eyes stayed on her until her figure disappeared from sight. But as he looked down at the piece of paper she had placed in his hand, he couldn't but grin. 


	5. Not Easily Forgotten

A couple months pass by. Corbin had been so busy not only promoting his new album, but now also High School Musical 2. Which meant he didn't have a lot of time for anything else.

Finally, things had calmed down and Cobin had been allowed some chill time before he went back to the auditions process. He lived in a small one bedroom condo now in L.A. since moving out of his parents home. But thankfully, his family was still close by.

It was on an uneventful afternoon when Corbin decided to tidy up his apartment(in real life Cobin is a neat freak). While looking through some unorganized papers on his computer desk, he found a somewhat familiar piece of paper. As he unfolded the small paper, he smiled looking upon the number of a not forgotten friend he hadn't spoken to in awhile.

He found himself picking up his home phone, quickly dialing the number, and waiting for an answer. It rung a long time, he was about to hang up,

"Hello?"

Her voice was the sweetest music his ears had heard in a long time.

"Amanda?"

"Yeah that's me. Who's this?"

"It's Corbin."

"Corbin? Is that really you? I haven't heard from you in a few months."

"Yeah I know. My schedule's been really busy with promoting the movie."

"I thought as much. It's really great to hear from you. I missed you."

"I missed you too Shortie. I was wondering, do you think we could meet up some time?"

"Well how about right now?"

"Well I'm in L.A. and I don't know where you are."

"Crazy boy. I'm in L.A. too. I lived here before we even met. I have a dance studio here. You wanna meet me there? I'd really like to see you."

"Definitely."

"Great, let me give you the address."

Corbin attentively wrote down the address and directions to Amanda's studio.

"Okay. That's close by, I'll see you in a few."

"Can't wait."

"Me either."

As Corbin hung up the phone, he couldn't help but feel shivers. She had been this close by the whole time. It was fate, he thought. Still with a big smile on his face, he grabbed a jacket and his keys, heaading out to meet a greatly missed friend. Maybe they would be more one day. He could only hope. 


	6. Seeing You Again

Parking his car outside Amanda's studio, buterflies were racing through him at the thought of seeing her again. That though became reality the second he stepped inside the building.

There she was, dancing a tricky salsa routine as music boomed. She was wearing a black t-shirt, flowing black skirt, calf-high tights, and her special dance shoes he'd seen her waer a thousand times before. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and he couldn't help but miss the way it looked down, blowing in the breeze.

As he watched her dance, he felt a pain of jealously when he saw how attractive her partner was. He was tall, slender, with short brown hair, hazel eyes, and a great smile.

Still with that feeling present in him, he watched they guy twirl her around and dip her perfectly as the music ame to an end, just like her had done with her in the rehearsal room.

Her eyes finally met the sight of him, and they instantly lit up. Smiling, she raced over to him, engulfing him in a big hug.

"It's so good to see you Corbin."

"You too Amanda."

She turned away from him so she was now facing her partner.

"Thanks Ryan. I think the routine is coming along nicely. I'll work on the middle part later and we can pick it up tomorrow."

"Okay Amanda. I gotta run. See ya."

"See ya." As she turned back to Corbin, she couldn't help but notice that weird look on his face.

"What's with the look?"

"What look?"

"Like you're ready to charge Ryan at any minute."

"I don't know what you're talking about. And I don't have a look."

"Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"

"Am not."

"You so are. That's okay though. I kinda like it." Corbin couldn't help but smile sheepishly.

"So who was that Ryan guy anyway?"

"He's my dance partner. He helps me work of my routines."

"Well I don't like him."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"That's strange because Ryan's a really nice guy. So is his boyfriend."

"B-Boyfrind?"

"Uh-huh. Ryan and his boyfriend Andy have been together foe two years now. So that means Ryan's gay and we're just really good friends."

"Oh."

"Feeling kinda stupid now?"

"Like a whole lot." She laughed and so did he.

"You are so cute sometimes."

"Only sometimes?"

"More like all the time." They just smiled at one another for a few minutes until Corbin broke the silence.

"This place is great."

"Isn't it? I bought it just after the movie. Do you wanna dance?"

"Isn't the guy supposed to ask the girl to dance?"

"Can you salsa?" With a sly look on her face, she turned the music back on.

Taking his hands in hers, they moved to the beat of the song. Corbin stumbled a bit, earning a giggle from Amanda. But the laughter soon ceased when all of a sudden Corbin nailed each step, spun her at the right times, untl he spun her out of his arms and back in again, ending so that their faces were inches apart.

"Wow." It was the only word she could muster, bringing a smile to his face.

"What can I say? I can dnace."

"You certainly can."

"Hey, I was wondering."

"Wondering what?"

"If maybe, we could go out tonight, you know together?"

"Corbin Bleu, are you asking me out on a date?"

"That depends. Will you say yes?"

"Alright Mr.Smooth, I'll go out on a date with you. Pick me up at eight. My apartment's right above the studio. That way you won't get lost."

"Very funny."

"I thought so. I guess I'll see you tonight?"

"Bet on it."

She smiled that dazzeling smile, which he equally returned before he left, both of them excited about that evening. 


	7. The Date

Nervous didn't begin to describe what Corbin felt right now. Because at this moment, he stood outside the door of Amanda's apartment. 

"Pull it together Bleu and knock on the door." He told himself.

Taking a deep breath, his hand connected with the door, resulting in a knock he hoped she was able to hear. He turned away from the door, anxious and desperately trying to calm himself down, waiting for her to answer the door.

"Hey you."

Turning fully back around, he saw her standing there in the door frame. He stopped breathing for a minute when his eyes met the sight of her. She was wearing a black v-neck dress with faint olive green floral prints covering it with an umpire waist and cap sleeves, her hair was in flowing loose curls, and her eyes and smile seemed to glow beneath the moonlight.

"Hey. You look, amazing."

"Thank you. So do you."

"This is for you." He then pulled a long-stemmed single white rose from behind his back and handed it to her.

"Very slick. Thank you. How did you know I loved white roses?"

"Lucky guess?" He answered slyly.

"Right. So where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise."

"Mysterious aren't you?"

"That's how I play it." He popped his collar to match his arrogent, smooth tone. She just laughed before grabbing a light matching sweater and closing the door behind them. He took her arm, wrapping it around his as he led them to his car, both of them smiling the entire way.

The car ride was a cause of discovery for them. They found they had similar interests in music and favorite artists. She even got him to put his own CD on so she could hear it. She told him her favorite songs were 'Marchin' for its great beat and 'She Could Be' because of its romantic sweetness. Corbin couldn't help but think of Amanda when 'she Could Be' came on because it made him think of her, even before she named it her favorite.

When they reached their destination, Amanda had been trying get him to cave and tell her where they were going but he didn't cave, she was shocked to where they were. It was a restraunt called Noir(totally made it up) and it was her favorite in the entire city and probably planet.

"I remembered you telling me once you loved this place because it transpoted you back into old Hollywood, your favorite era."

"I can't believe you remembered.'

"I rememebered a lot."

"So did I." Since meeting, it seemed constant smiles came over their faces, this was no exception.

* * *

After dinner, Corbin drove them to the beach where they were currntly walking along. Both had shed their shoes, loving the feeling of the sand between their toes and the cool sea breeze.

"So you're really close to your family? I think that's wonderful."

"Yeah. They're really important to me. What about you?"

"Well, there's my dad who I love more then anything. And I'm his only child, so we're really close."

"What about your mom?"

"Um, she and my stepdad live up north and I go to visit a couple times a year. I call and talk to her a lot. But I'm not as close to her as I was."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know. The same thing happened between her and my older sister Chris. Only I actually still talk to mom now."

"Are you close with your sister?"

"I am now. When I was a kid, she really didn't like me that much. But when she got older, I guess she learned to appreciate her little sister and we started talking. She's in a band with some friends and they're touring the country doing small gigs and stuff."

"And what about school?"

"I've been dancing for a long time now and continued it even though I was homeschooled from eighth grade through high school. After graduating, with honors by the way, I decided I wanted to make dance my life. So I moved down here, got some connections from my sister and landed my first job as an assistant to a ballet chorographer."

"You do ballet?"

"I do. maybe I'll show you my moves some time."

"Looking forward to that."

"Are you talking about seeing me dance or seeing me in tights?"

"Both." He said grinning.

"You're very cute you know that?"

"And you're very beautiful."

They had stopped walking at this point and there was a mere inch separating their bodies. Gazing longingly into each other's eyes, Corbin reached out his hand to gently stroke her cheek. And as Amanda ran her hand up the side of his arm, currently wrapped around her waist, they slowly leaned in, capturing each other's lips in a tender kiss.

* * *

A/N: okay, this is all I've written in my documents and I'm not sure how to continue. If you wnat me to continue, I need some ideas. Thanks! 


End file.
